Just Give Me A Reason
by MeFromMars
Summary: Set after 4x04, The Break-Up. When Kurt returns home for Christmas, he knows he has to talk to Blaine. But if words fail, what do you do? Right. You sing a song. Klaine. Two-shot. Please give it a try! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**Hey guys! So this is my first Glee fanfic and only my second English one, so please be nice :) **

**It's set after 4x04, the well-known break-up episode. The rest is explained within the story, I guess. I dedicate this to my twitter friend EleonoreV who inspired me to write this by sending me the most perfect song. Thank you! :) **

**Please read and review! **

Kurt Hummel looked down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. Today was the day he returned to his hometown, Lima, Ohio. Just in time to visit Mr Schuester and the Glee Club on their last day of school before Christmas break. Without a doubt, Blaine would be there too.

Kurt sighed. He didn't know how he should react to seeing him again. It was the first time after their…break-up, or whatever it was, and Kurt had ignored all of Blaine's' attempts to contact him over the past few weeks. He was angry, so very angry, about Blaine's betrayal. And yet he still loved him. Blaine was the love of his life, Kurt was sure about that, but recently he wasn't sure if that was enough. His heart was shattered to a million pieces and he just couldn't trust Blaine anymore. His faith had yet to be restored. If that even was possible.

Straightening his shirt, Kurt sat up. Then he grabbed his phone and checked it. Right after that disastrous night, Blaine had called, texted or e-mailed him about 20 times a day. Today, he had received two texts that basically said 'I'm sorry, Kurt. Would you please reply so we can talk about everything? I miss you.' and one call he had ignored.

Kurt fastened his seatbelt as he was instructed, and felt the plane descend. He would just have to wait and see.

x Just Give Me A Reason x

About half an hour later, after they had – tearfully – reunited, Kurt and his Dad sat in the car, headed towards Lima.

"So, Kurt" Burt Hummel began, looking at his son. "Any news about you and Blaine?"

Kurt looked outside the window. "Dad…" he sighed.

"Kurt."

"I don't want to talk about this, Dad."

"I know, son, I know" Burt said, looking at him worried. "But I worry about you. You're my son, and I love you. I want you to be happy. And after you stopped talking to Blaine…I haven't seen you this unhappy since you've known him. Blaine is good for you, Kurt."

"But what he did to me…"

"What he did is horrible" his father interrupted Kurt. "And I can only imagine how bad it hurts. But all of this is just so unlike the Blaine I know. Maybe if you talked to him, he would explain and you could figure out a way to forgive him."

Kurt stayed silent.

"Kurt? Will you talk to him?"

"I don't know how, Dad. I don't know what to tell him. I don't know if I can." Kurt looked outside again, watching the trees race by. A tear escaped from his eyes and fell on his hand.

"Why don't you sing it to him? You've always been so good at expressing what you can't say with a song."

Kurt looked at his Dad surprised, a small, sad smile tugging on his lips. He nodded thoughtfully and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

x Just Give Me A Reason x

Later that afternoon, Kurt helped Carole with the last set of Christmas cookies. Rachel came over too – after she had asked Kurt a thousand times if Finn really wasn't home and Kurt had answered just as often that he indeed wouldn't be home for at least 3 more hours – although she didn't help baking. She preferred sitting on the kitchen table, talking about everything and everyone and tasting the dough, occasionally putting sugar pearls on the finished cookies.

Rachel had flown home three days earlier than Kurt, right after her last day at NYADA. She was avoiding Finn, that's why she hadn't gone to McKinley High yet, she wanted to go together with Kurt.

"So Finn's really Mr Schue's substitute in Glee Club now?" Rachel asked Carole.

"Yes", Carole answered. "Since Mr Schuester got that job, Finn has been teaching Glee Club. He really enjoys it."

Rachel nodded and smiled a little sadly. Kurt knew she missed Finn, but also needed time for herself and time to forgive him. He supported her in that decision.

"Why are you asking?" Carole asked.

"Oh, I was just curious" Rachel said a bit too fast. "Anyway, in my dance class the other day…" It was obvious that she was avoiding to answer Carole's question properly, but both Kurt and Carole let her get away with it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Rachel chattering excitedly, while they finished their cookies.

Putting on her red winter coat, Rachel asked: "We're still going to McKinley together tomorrow, are we?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course we are. I can't wait to see them all again."

Rachel looked at him, probably thinking about Blaine. Like Kurt did. He was thankful Rachel didn't say anything.

After Rachel had left, Kurt went up to his room that hadn't changed too much since he had left. He thought about what his Dad had told him. Could he find a song that expressed all his feelings? Would he be able to actually sing it to Blaine? Kurt opened his iTunes and stared at the song titles. Then he started scrolling.

He only went down to greet Finn who came home from school and for dinner. He was happy to see his brother again, but he hated to be asked about Rachel just as much as he hated her asking about Finn. He was stuck in between them, being Rachel's best friend and Finn's brother. Sometimes he felt like yelling 'Just get back together already!'. But he never did, because he understood their – or Rachel's – motives. And she was always understanding when it came to Blaine.

x Just Give Me A Reason x

Kurt stood and looked down the halls that he had walked through so many times. He was back at his High School, and just a few steps away from seeing Blaine again. He took a deep breath and felt Rachel link her arm with his. Together, they walked to the choir room.

When they entered, everyone jumped up and ran to greet them. Kurt hugged everyone who got close to him, but he couldn't help but notice that Blaine carefully kept his distance. Rachel and Kurt both got introduced to the new members of the Glee Club. As if he could remember any of their names with Blaine, his gorgeous Blaine, all over his mind.

Then suddenly, Kurt felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned around to find Sam looking at him. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Kurt replied, not so sure at all. What could Sam possibly want from him? He followed the blonde boy a few feet away from the rest of the group.

"Listen" Sam began, looking intently at Kurt. "I don't know what exactly happened between Blaine and you, I just know that he feels horrible and blames himself for everything. I've never seen him that unhappy. Can you please talk to him about that?"

"Sorry? Are you his new BFF now?" Kurt asked, slightly irritated. He didn't want to be mean or pick on Sam, it just hurt that there was someone who Blaine obviously talked to lots and he hadn't even known it.

"If you want to call it that…I care about him, ok? He may be my best friend. I want him to get back to his old happy self. And if you can do something about it…please do it." With that he turned around and went to talk to Rachel.

Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over to Blaine, who at the same time looked over to him. Their eyes met and Kurt just couldn't look away. Those brown eyes that he had looked in so many times…

He turned around and walked out of the room, unnoticed by everyone except for a certain pair of brown eyes.

When Kurt arrived at the auditorium, he entered the stage and waited. When he heard steps, he looked up. Blaine had followed him, just like he had thought, hoped and planned he would.

He gave the musicians behind him a sign and they started playing the first notes from the song he had finally decided on yesterday.

He started singing. (**A/N:** **You should really listen to Pink's **_**Just Give Me A Reason**_** while reading this, it's the song he's singing and the one that inspired me to write this**)

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

He made a break, and just like he had hoped, Blaine knew the song and could sing along.

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah but this is happenin')  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

When they finished, they stood very close to each other, staring in each other's eyes.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Everyone kept telling me that I should talk to you, and I knew they were right of course. Then my Dad suggested I should sing about it if I don't know how to say what I feel. So I went looking for a song that fit our situation at least a bit and where I stood a chance that you'd know it" Kurt explained fast, not looking at Blaine.

"So this song was your way of talking to me?"

"Kind of?" It came out as a question.

"Kurt…"

"I know it's not done with that, Blaine."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You're asking me that? After you called me several times a day? What did you want to tell me there?"

"Calls you never picked up!"

"I was angry! Can't you understand that? After what you did to me? I just…I don't get it! You think texting someone is cheating. You know how it hurt. And then you go and do that to me!"

"Look, Kurt, I am so sorry! I don't know what to tell you so you stop hating me –"

"Don't you get it? I could never hate you! That's the worst part of it all. I still love you, even though you broke my heart!"

Blaine stared at Kurt, stunned.

"You really thought I could ever stop loving you? You are the love of my life, Blaine, that will never change. I just don't know if I can trust you ever again."

"Please, Kurt. I know it was a mistake even going over to that guy, but it was even worse that I kissed him. I was so lonely, and he was there, but as soon as he leant over to me, I tried to push him away. Please believe me, Kurt. I never wanted to kiss him. I never wanted to kiss anyone but you."

**So, what did you think? I still think Blaine's betrayal was so out of character and his "I was with someone" so vague, that I made this happen. Like it? Hate it? Do you think this is how it could happen? Just tell me anything!**

**Also, how do you think will this continue? Will they get their happy ending?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was confused. He didn't know what to think. What to do. Everything he had believed in had changed completely. Maybe it was his fault. He had never asked or listened, he had just _assumed_. He had always assumed Blaine had had sex with another guy. And now he knew it had just been a kiss. But was it _just_ a kiss? Was a kiss more forgivable than sex? Was it forgivable at all?

Kurt was so confused that he didn't listen to Finn talking. Maybe it was because he hadn't really understood Finn was leading Glee Club now.

Now and then he felt Blaine's eyes on him, they were burning holes into his body and sending shivers down his spine. Should he forgive Blaine? Was it that easy? Was forgiving even a conscientious decision? Or did you have to just let it happen eventually? So many questions and he didn't have any answers.

Somewhere on the edge of his awareness he heard Finn talking about pairing people up to sing Christmas duets together. He would draw both partners and the song they would have to sing. He still stared off into space while Tina and Ryder were drawn to sing "Last Christmas" together, Unique and Joe for "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" and Brittany and Marley for "Do You Hear What I Hear?".

He only listened up when Finn drew "Baby, It's Cold Outside" as the next song. Images of Dalton Academy filled his head, winter, Christmassy decorations, a fire, and most importantly: Blaine. Beautiful, heavily flirting Blaine. Tears welled up in his eyes. How happy they had been! How in love! How much they had had ahead of them!

Then Finn said "Kurt." Kurt looked up and was about to ask what Finn wanted when he realized Finn had read his name. Which meant he was to sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside". He wanted to jump up and tell Finn he couldn't sing that song when Finn drew the second name, his duet partner.

Finn looked uncomfortable as he looked up and slowly said: "Blaine."

Kurt froze. He could feel all eyes on him and knew that everyone, the whole Glee Club, was staring at him and Blaine.

He wanted to say something, protest, and yet didn't want to. Would he want to sing that song with someone else? Never!

So maybe he should just go with it. It was just a song, after all. It couldn't be too hard to put your emotions away while singing a song.

After being picked for that song, he couldn't concentrate on anything else going on during Glee. All his thoughts were focused on Blaine, and the memories just wouldn't stop appearing in his mind. He had been so in love with Blaine back then, and he began to realize how much he still loved him, if not even more. Despite what he had done. They had gone through so much together, had grown so much. Kurt wasn't so sure anymore if that was something he wanted to give up any longer.

Besides, Blaine didn't really do anything as it seemed. Maybe he should've listened to him earlier. It would've saved him a lot of pain.

But even if he forgave him, what should he actually do? Just walk up to Blaine and say "I forgive you"? He was sure that would be weird.

A few minutes later, he realized that he was just nervous. Nervous to admit his feelings to Blaine, to admit that he had maybe made mistakes too.

He didn't talk much to Blaine after that, they just agreed on meeting at Blaine's house later that afternoon to practice their duet. _Not awkward at all. Note the sarcasm_, Kurt thought to himself.

Still, he showed up in time. They exchanged awkward and slightly uncomfortable _Hello_s and went up to Blaine's painfully familiar bedroom.

"So…" Blaine started. "I know this is really awkward."

"Can we just start practicing?" Kurt felt a bit bad for interrupting whatever Blaine was about to say and for being so distant, but he was really nervous and uncomfortable in Blaine's presence. He had the absurd hope that it would be easier if they just started singing.

Blaine looked at him. Kurt could see him swallowing. "Alright" he said then and pressed Play. The familiar first notes sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He took a deep breath and started singing.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but it became an almost exact replica of the first time they sang this song. The music made both of them forget about everything else but each other and they were flirty and just like they used to be.

When the song ended, they found each other face to face, their noses only inches apart. Kurt inhaled sharply, which didn't help at all, because he could now smell Blaine's scent, that he had gotten so used to. Oh how he had missed him.

Without thinking further about it, he leaned in, just a little bit.

No words were needed between them. Blaine understood. He crossed the last few inches that were left.

And then there lips were touching.

Kurt could feel it all the way down to his toes, the tingly sensation he got every time Blaine kissed him. He sighed, but it came out more like a moan. He didn't mind though, and Blaine didn't seem to either. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing, like there was nothing else in this world.

When their lips separated, they stayed in each other's arms for the longest time, just leaning onto each other happily. Then they took a step apart, just enough so they weren't hugging anymore, but never letting go of each other's hands.

"So what does this mean?" Blaine asked, the worry obvious in his eyes, although there was also a happiness that Kurt hadn't seen since he left for New York.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he could have such an impact on that boy. What had he done to deserve him? And why had he ever even considered letting him go?

"I forgive you" he said. It was silent except for their breaths, still a bit faster than usual. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. We both made mistakes, but I'm certain that we can work this out together. This isn't over, it will still be difficult for us, with me in New York and you here, but if you'd take me back, I really want to give us another chance."

"_Kurt_" Blaine breathed. "I don't care how far apart we are. We will find a way. I love you, I love you so much, of course I'll take you back! I never gave you up in the first place."

"You didn't" Kurt said with a light smile. "I was the one who gave up on us. Because I was too proud and hurt in my pride to listen properly. I should be asking you for forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive you, Kurt. Let's put this behind us and make sure something like that never happens again in the future."

"The future" Kurt sighed happily.

"Our future" Blaine clarified and leaned over to kiss him lightly. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's face and made the kiss last longer than Blaine had intended to.

"That sounds perfect to me."

**Ok, so first of all, I'm terribly sorry I didn't update this in ages. Literally. I remember how I wanted to finish this before Christmas. Well, that obviously didn't work out. I'm really sorry, I can just say that things don't always work out how you want them to and life can be far too complicated to keep writing a Klaine fanfic (I know! I never thought I'd say that.) I realize I probably lost a bunch of readers because of that, but well. Thanks if you're still here!**

**I also realize that this is kind of weird since we know so much more now then we did when I started writing. I hope you still like it and just take it as another possible way (without the car makeout, but who says that doesn't still happen in the future?).**

**I just want to point out that it's really late (or early, depends on how you take it) right now, I wrote the first part of this a few months ago and I didn't reread anything. So please excuse any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense. Feel free to tell me though!**

**I guess that's it from me, please leave a review telling me what you think! :)**

**Love**


End file.
